fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Survivors of the Middle Ages
Plot Trivia Cast #AJ #Gabby #Hilary #Sienna as the Narrator #Dragon #Mermaid Coral (Cameo) Transcript (AJ, Gabby and Hilary are at the playground.) *Hilary: "We're survivors." *All: "In the Middle Ages of Merry Olde England." *Sienna: (Narrating)"Once upon a time." (The playground turns into Merry Olde England.) *Sienna: (Narrating)"There were three survivors of the Middle Ages in Merry Olde England who didn't had a place to live or enjoy." *Hilary: "Where should we stay, my loyal subjects." *AJ: "What about in that castle." *Gabby: "That makes sense. We are in the Medieval Times in Merry Olde England. Let's go check it out." (AJ, Gabby and Hilary arrived at a castle near a wide moat.) *Hilary: "Look at that moat." *AJ: "Whoa." *Gabby: "How do we get across." *Hilary: "I don't know." *AJ: "What we need is a drawbridge. So we can let some royal visitors in our castle." *Gabby: "Good idea. Let's build one." (AJ, Gabby and Hilary build their moat.) *Sienna: (Narrating)"And so, the Survivors of the Medieval Times build themselves a drawbridge." *Gabby: "There. That way, we can go across the moat with no problem." *Hilary: "Hey Guys. Will the drawbridge also keep scary creatures from our castle." *AJ: "As a matter of fact, I think so." *Gabby: "Why'd you asked, your majesty." *Dragon: "Oh Kids." (Right behind them is a dragon.) *All: "Dragon!" *Hilary: "Get in the castle." (AJ, Gabby and Hilary raced through the drawbridge.) *AJ: "Close the drawbridge." (The drawbridge closed.) *AJ: "That was close." *Hilary: "It sure was. Let's go sit down." *AJ: "There's nothing here to sit." *Gabby: "What say we go find some furniture." *Hilary: "Okay. Lower the drawbridge." (The drawbridge opened and they went off to get some furniture.) *Sienna: "So the Survivors of the Middle Ages went to get some furniture." *Hilary: "Just a little further." *Dragon: "Oh Kids." *All: "Dragon!" (They hurried in the castle with the furniture and closed the drawbridge.) *AJ: "That was a really close one." *Gabby: "It sure was. But right now everything's all dark with all the doors closed." *AJ: "We need something to let light in our castle." *Hilary: "You're right. Let's go find something." (They peeked out the window to see if the dragon's gone.) *Hilary: "Looks like the coast is clear. C'mon." (Hilary places a plank to help the guys get across then they went to find something.) *Sienna: "And so the Survivors of the Middle Ages went to find something to let light into their castle." *AJ: "Whoa. There really is a lot of stuff here." *Mermaid Coral: "Thanks mister." *Hilary: "We need to find something to let light into our castle." *Dragon: "Kids. Oh Kids." *Mermaid Coral: "Dragon!" *Gabby: "He's coming." *Hilary: "Uh Oh. We'd better get out of here(To the viewers:)We need your help." (Scene changes to a royal background.) *AJ: "We need something that can let light into our castle. We'll we use candles, matches and firewood or a magnifying glass." (Viewers respond. A magical light shines on the windows candles.) *Gabby: "Right. So that way when it's night. We can light it up." *Hilary: "Got it. Let’s get these back to the..." *Dragon: "Oh. There you are. Hi." *All: "Dragon!" (They ran from the dragon as fast as they could. Then they reached the castle and closed the drawbridge.) *Hilary: "We made it and we still got our stuff." *AJ: "Let's add these to our castle." (A few minutes later, royal visitors arrived at the castle.) * Category:Blog posts